


Très Bien

by dojimer



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimer/pseuds/dojimer
Summary: Mitsuru and Akihiko are no strangers to hooking up, but this time Mitsuru wants to try something different.AKA "Akihiko is an Idiot but in an Endearing Way"





	Très Bien

_Beep Beep Beep._

Hm, a text. Akihiko set down his book and slipped his phone out of his front pants pocket. It's from Mitsuru.

_Come to my room. Immediately._

He chuckled knowingly. This obviously wasn't a SEES meeting, or else she would've told him to meet in the command room. He knew what this meant, and he couldn't help but get a little excited, his blood already rushing. Trying his best to hide his smirk so that no one would grow suspicious, he headed upstairs.

_Knock knock._

The door opened mere seconds after he knocked, revealing Mitsuru, who quickly ushered him inside in fear of anyone seeing him. After all, it was forbidden for boys to be in the girls dorm rooms and vice versa. Ironically, it was a rule Mitsuru created herself.

Akihiko gave her a once over look from head to toe. She looked beautiful as always, her curls cascading like a violet red waterfall down her back. She was wearing a short white silk robe that showed off her smooth and slender legs. Legs that looked especially good when they were wrapped around him. He practically shivered at the thought. He moved his attention back up to her face. She never let her emotions fully show on her face, but he could sense frustration from the way her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her full lips pursed into a pout.

Gliding a step forward, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Almost immediately, she pushed her tongue against his lips, a silent beg for entrance. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh. She was acting so _needy._ But then again, she always was when they had these secret rendezvous, when Mitsuru would summon him urgently. Not that he minded. He couldn't help but love these times, when he could see a side of Mitsuru that no one else got to see, the way she unraveled just for him.

Mitsuru stepped back, unamused by his laugh. She glared up at him. Akihiko just smiled smugly in return. He found it fun to play hard to get, but it wouldn't be long before she would have complete control over him. She closed the distance between them again, pressing her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. This time, however, she bit down, eliciting a groan from Aki, and slipped her tongue into his mouth without protest.

Their bodies inched closer until they were one, still kissing hungrily. Mitsuru still held control, her hands holding tightly onto his cropped silvery hair. Akihiko let her lead, only occasionally challenging her dominance just to get her more riled up. His hands made their way from her waist to her ass, fingers gripping firmly, kneading. Her hips bucked forward in response, causing Akihiko to break apart their kiss with a gasp. He didn't realize he was already half hard until that brush of contact, but now he was aching for more.

“Should we take this to the bed?” Aki asked, trying to keep his panting to a minimum. Mitsuru nodded, equally out of breath, but not looking quite as disheveled. He didn't think disheveled was a word that could be associated with Mitsuru _ever._ Even after a long bout in Tartarus or a night like this together, she always looked practically pristine. He couldn't help but be amazed (and perhaps a little jealous), but just _once_ , he would love to see her a mess, all by his doing.

Replying with a simple nod, Mitsuru allowed herself to be pushed back to the bed, as Akihiko trailed kisses down her neck. She let this continue for a moment, letting her head fall back so that he could get more coverage. His hand snaked up to untie the sash around her waist, letting the robe fall open. Exposed was yet another layer: a set of lacy black lingerie that left little to the imagination, yet left Aki with a flash of irritation. The garments felt like another obstacle in his path. He was almost certain Mitsuru wore them just to taunt him, like a challenge. Before he could rip them off (careful not to hurt her of course), she sat back up sharply. Had he crossed a barrier?

Before he could stutter out countless apologies, she interrupted him with a question that rendered him speechless.

 “I wanted to try something different tonight. Is it alright.. if I bring in a toy?” She asked, embarrassment tinging her cheeks pink, yet she still held a firm gaze on Akihiko’s face, scanning his reaction.

Eyebrows raised, Akihiko’s mouth dropped a little in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected Mitsuru to drop such an idea on him, but he guess he should've expected it at some point. Isn’t that what normal couples do? He had no idea. Besides, they weren't a normal couple. Hell, he didn't even know if they _were_ a couple. But he did know that he always desired to please Mitsuru, so of course he would agree.

He smirked. “No problem.” With a small smile of her own, Mitsuru excused herself and vanished into her walk-in closet. In the meantime, Akihiko stripped out of his clothing. He left his underwear for last, his hardening cock springing free as he pulled the waistband down. Once finished, he lazily laid back on the bed, propping himself up against an array of throw pillows, his completely bare body on display. After about two minutes, he began to wonder what was taking her so long. Wasn't she just grabbing a vibrator? As he started to joke to himself that she must've gotten lost inside that ridiculously large closet of hers, she reappeared at the doorway.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said with a sly smile on her face. Her hands were empty, he noticed. His eyes wandered lower, and he noticed something else even more surprising. Still adorned in her lingerie, she had a new article on as well. Black straps straddled her hips, securing a large dildo. Akihiko’s eyes widened drastically. Why on earth would she need that? Subconsciously, he looked down at his own crotch. He already had a dick so he didn't really see why she was wearing- _oh_. It hit him. It wasn't meant for her; it was meant for _him._ He gulped.

Mitsuru strode over to the bed, and he couldn't help but notice how the dildo bounced up and down with each step. The visual sent a twitch to Akihiko’s cock, much to his own chagrin. Mitsuru exuded an aura of confidence and control that looked unbelievably sexy. The way she straddled his thigh. The way she grabbed the back of his head, hair clasped between her fingers, pushing it down until he was face to face with the silicone cock. She placed her hand against his jaw, pushing a finger against his lips, causing them to part slightly. She looked down at him, waiting for approval. He hesitated for a second before opening his mouth in acceptance.

She slipped the tip of the cock into his mouth, her hand holding the back of his head. Unsure of what to do with his mouth, he sat there awkwardly, quickly racking his brain. Well, they call it sucking dick, right? He supposed he could try that. He inhaled sharply, cheeks hollowing as he sucked until his lips slipped off, making a loud puckering sound. Face red with embarrassment, he slowly lifted his eyes to Mitsuru’s face, to which he was surprised to find that she looked fairly pleased. Perhaps, even a little amused.

“Try using your tongue,” she suggested (or was it an order?). With her free hand, she grabbed hold of the dildo and gently pressed it against his lips. He obediently took the dick in his mouth, letting his tongue slide against the underneath. He then removed his lips with another, softer _pop_ sound and moved them to the base of the cock. He trailed his tongue along the underside all the way to the tip. Mitsuru purred in approval, as if she could feel it like it was her own flesh. He began focusing his attention on the tip, flicking his tongue across it, back and forth. Still moving his tongue, he looked up at Mitsuru through lidded eyes. This seemed to do the trick.

 “Aki~” she moaned, bucking her hips forward and shoving the dick into his mouth.

 “Nnngh!” Akihiko groaned as the cock filled his mouth, going much further down than he had been ready for. Mitsuru gave him a few seconds to regain his composure before thrusting again, repeatedly, each time going a bit further than the last until she was practically hitting the back of Aki’s throat.

His fingers gripped the satin sheets as he moaned against the dildo, doing anything to avoid choking. Tears stung his eyes as it hit against his throat. After what felt like an eternity later (despite it only being maybe 30 seconds), she pulled back. The cock broke free from his mouth, a string of spit momentarily still connecting the two. Akihiko inhaled deeply, followed by a short coughing fit. He never expected giving a blowjob to be so _intense._

“You’re such a good boy, Akihiko,” Mitsuru praised. Her words and proud smile made Akihiko’s heart flutter and his cock twitch. She gently held his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He moaned softly as he began to kiss her more hungrily, slipping his hands behind her back and unclasping her bra, tugging it off and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb against the nipple. She moaned against his mouth, causing Akihiko to smirk. He lowered his head to her other nipple and flicked his tongue against it fervently. With his right hand still at her other other breast, he pinched her nipple between his fingers and lightly twisted.

He was met with Mitsuru shoving him until his back was pressed against the bed. “I'm in charge,” she snapped, not unkindly. He smirked challengingly. Both hands pinned him at the shoulders as she grinded against him, her lace-clad crotch rubbing against his increasingly hard cock. The dildo slid up and down Akihiko’s torso, creating an unexpectedly pleasant friction.

“Mitsuru,” he gasped. His reflexes caused him to buck his hips against her, begging for more contact. However, Mitsuru pulled away and off of his lap, leaving Akihiko starving for touch again.

“Get on your knees,” the fiery redhead ordered. Akihiko did as he was told, hesitantly resting his weight on his forearms as his ass raised in the air. He felt a blush creeping on his face, cheeks burning. Never had he been in such a.. _compromising_ position before. He was completely vulnerable at the hands of Mitsuru. But he trusted her like no one else, and so he bit his lip and braced himself.

Retrieving a bottle of lube from her nightstand drawer, Mitsuru positioned herself behind Akihiko and began spreading the slippery liquid over her fingers.

“Are you ready? I'll be starting slow, just to stretch you out.”

S-stretch? Akihiko exclaimed to himself.

“Y-Yes.”

Mitsuru pressed a single slender finger against Akihiko’s entrance, causing him to jump at the sudden contact. Slowly, she began pushing it inside. She heard a sharp inhale from him.

“You're too tense. Relax,” she tried to soothe him by using her free hand to rub the side of his thigh. This gesture seemed to work as he loosened up, allowing her to push the rest of her finger in with ease.

Akihiko sighed in relief. That wasn’t so bad, really. Although it did feel smaller than he thought it would.

“Hey, that was pretty easy. I imagined it to feel.. thicker though,” he snickered.

Mitsuru merely responded with a chuckle. “Akihiko. That’s just one of my fingers.”

He could feel his face burning with embarrassment and he was suddenly grateful to be in this position so she couldn't see it.

“Don't get so cocky,” she smirked, inserting a second finger. Much to Akihiko’s surprise, he didn't mind this feeling; in fact, he kind of enjoyed it. Sure, it had taken a bit to get used to a feeling so foreign, but he couldn't help like feeling so _full_. That is, until Mitsuru split her fingers apart in him in a scissoring motion.

“Shit,” he groaned, feeling the burn of stretched muscle, not entirely different from the ache he's felt so many times before from over-exerting muscles while training.

“I think you’re ready.” She slipped her fingers out of him and held the cock tip at his entrance. “Are you still sure you want to do this?”

“We’re already this far. I’m not gonna back down now.” He braced himself against the sheets.

“Hmph, very well,” she chuckled. Of course he would treat this like a challenge, as he did everything else. She couldn’t help but admire his determination.

Slowly, she pushed the tip in, evoking a gasp from Akihiko’s lips. Inch by inch, she filled him until her hips were pressed flat against him. Giving him time to adjust, she slid her hands from his hips to his chest and gently rubbed his nipples.

“H-hey,” he protested, but the noise of pleasure that escaped his throat said otherwise. She gave his nipples a playful pinch before her grip returned to his hips and she began to thrust.

Oh, _oh_ , this feels nice, he thought. Moans threatened to escape his lips, but Akihiko knew he had to be quiet. He wasn’t supposed to be in here, after all.

Without warning, Mitsuru quickened the pace of her thrusts significantly. She enjoyed the strangled noises he made as he tried so hard to stay quiet. He was so obedient, she thought. So eager to please.

“You’re doing very well,” she praised, rewarding him by slipping a hand around his cock and jerking it in rhythm with her thrusts.

“ _Mitsuru_ ,” he gasped. He didn’t realize how neglected his dick had been until the touch sent an overwhelming sensation through him.

But that was only the first overwhelming sensation to come.

Mitsuru thrusted, again and again, until one particular thrust brushed against a certain bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” He yelled. It felt like every muscle in his body gave out as he nearly collapsed flat onto the bed. Whatever that was, he desperately craved the sensation again.

“Quiet,” Mitsuru hissed, pressing her nails into his hips. Then, with a teasing smile, she began to ram into that spot again and again.

Akihiko shoved his face down into the sheets as he moaned, hoping they would suppress the sounds he could not contain. Bliss ran through his body as he could feel himself quickly reaching the edge.

That is, until Mitsuru suddenly pulled out.

“Huh?” He snapped his head over his shoulder to look at her. “Why’d you stop?” It came out as a whine.

“I told you. I’m in charge.” She looked down at him with ice in her eyes.

“Mitsuru, _please_ ,” he begged. He had been so close, close to what he was pretty sure was gonna be the best orgasm in his life. It had felt exhilarating, almost as good as it felt after a fight with a strong enemy.

She tapped a finger against her chin with mock thoughtfulness. “Hmm,” she pretended to contemplate.

“ _Mitsuru_.”

“Oh alright.” She entered him once again, but this time she rocked back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace. One hand slipped under her panties and played with her clit. She continued on like that for a short while, focusing on her own pleasure.

Finally, she picked up the pace again. She splayed her upper half against Akihiko’s as she slipped her slick fingers into his mouth. He felt very aware of her breasts pressed against his back.

Her hand went back to his dick, falling back into the same rhythm as before. With a shift of her hips, she worked to get just the right angle.

She knew she had found it when he began twitching beneath her. He was stifling his moans through his closed mouth. He sounded so cute, she figured it was about time to stop toying with him and reward him.

Leaning close to his ear, she whispered.

“Cum for me, Akihiko.”

Two more powerful thrusts into that sweet spot and he was spilling into her hand, moaning uncontrollably. She quickly covered his mouth with her free hand as he collapsed onto his stomach, all energy zapped from him completely.

Eyes shut, he mumbled, “Did I do good?”

With a soft smile, she rubbed a thumb against his cheek.

“Très bien.”

Now he smiled.

“Good.”

Still smiling, he dozed off peacefully. But before he did, he thought to himself how he’d said he wanted to turn her into a mess, and instead she made a mess out of _him_. But he didn’t mind, as long as he’d pleased Mitsuru. And besides, there was always next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP had been sitting in my google drive for nearly a year now but hey better late than never right
> 
> I'm bi and Akihiko and Mitsuru are the reason why


End file.
